


Christmas Cuddles at 221B

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: There's a blizzard outside, but inside, nothing but warmth, softness, and love for the Holmes-Watson family.





	Christmas Cuddles at 221B

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet tooth-rotting Christmas fluff. Can you stand it? Of course you can. Especially if it's post S4 tooth-rotting fluff.

It's Christmas Eve afternoon. A rare blizzard is blanketing London with heavy snowfall and icy winter winds and the storm is expected to end the morning after Christmas. When it's over, there will be close to fourteen inches of snow on the ground.

While the weather is creating a magical marshmallow world outside, inside the flat of 221B Baker Street, three people are enjoying an rare afternoon nap. Cuddled together in a big bed, underneath the finest Egyptian cotton sheets and soft aubergine velour duvet, are Sherlock Holmes, his fiance John Watson, and their almost two year-old daughter, Rosie.

Rosie is nestled in the middle, her chubby little face resting on John's arm, her tiny arm splayed across Sherlock's tummy. Sherlock has one arm curled around John's shoulder and the other protectively across Rosie. John has both arms wrapped around Rosie, but both of his feet are resting gently on top of Sherlock's feet.

John's phone is on the nightstand and Christmas carols are quietly playing from the small speaker on the bottom. Right now it's Silent Night, a bit appropriate.

They were going to host a small gathering this evening, but the blizzard nixed those plans. Instead, they will have a New Year's Eve party, with Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly, (bringing her new boyfriend), Mike, Harry, and Clara attending. Sherlock has ordered food from Angelo's and everyone will be bringing their choice of spirits and sweets. Harry has non-alcoholic champagne, she's two years' sober.

Tonight, the three of them will be going to Mrs. Hudson's flat for dinner and dessert. Mrs. Turner and her "married ones," Dave and Matt, are also coming.

Sherlock begins to stir and slowly awakens. He gazes over at Rosie and John, his heart filled with love. They are his favorite people in the world and he'd do anything for them.

Sherlock gently picks up Rosie's hand and presses a soft kiss to the top of it. He sweetly ruffles John's silver-blond hair; despite all the grumbling John does over his hair and his laugh lines and crows' feet, Sherlock thinks John is beautiful, more beautiful than the first night he met him at St. Bart's. He knew John was the one from the moment he laid eyes on him. John though, was a bit more stubborn. It took him nearly eight years to realize Sherlock was his true love.

They've put all the missed opportunities, the drama, the angst behind them. The fall, Mary's death, Sherlock's secret crazy sister, are nothing now but ghosts floating in the mist. There's so much to look forward to. Their wedding on January 29th (of course they would say I do on the anniversary of the day they first saw each other from across that room in the morgue), their honeymoon to France, Sherlock officially adopting Rosie so he can be her Papa for real.

Rosie is the second to awake. Sherlock can hear her sigh, he loves that sound. He loves all the sounds she makes.

Rosie turns towards Sherlock. She giggles and blows a kiss to him, and he blows one back. She glances over at John. "Daddy's seeping," she says. She moves to climb onto Sherlock's chest, golden curls splayed on top of his T-shirt like a halo. He grins and wraps his long arms around her, placing a kiss on top of those super-soft curls. Rosie is warm and smells like strawberries and baby powder.

Sherlock closes his eyes, relaxed and calm with the weight of Rosie on his chest, who's quickly falling to sleep again. He tenderly rubs circles into her back, rippling the soft flannel of her white bee-and-flower printed nightgown, and kisses her curls again. "Love you Bee," he whispers to her.

Seconds later John wakes up. He sees his husband-to-be and his daughter cuddled together and his heart melts. Sherlock has been so good and loving to her, and teaching her so much. He can't believe he didn't get his act together sooner when it came to his feelings about the detective, but then Rosie wouldn't be here, and John wouldn't be waking up to the sweet sight next to him. Good things do come to those who wait.

"Hello John," Sherlock murmurs. He frees a hand to stroke John's cheek with his fingers.

John relaxes into the touch. "Hey," he sleepily replies.

Rosie lifts her head up and grins at John. "Hi Daddy," she greets him. John grins back and kisses her tiny nose. "Hi Rosebud. You cuddling with Papa?"

Rosie nods. "Is it still snowin' Daddy?" she asks.

John stretches and gets out of bed, padding over to the window. He looks out through the glass and turns to his daughter, grinning madly. "It sure is. We're gonna be up to our eyeballs in snow."

Sherlock snorts. "Eyeballs John? You do exaggerate so wildly."

John just shakes his head and laughs. "Sherlock, you should be used to my expressions of exaggerations by now. And since it's London and storms like this are rare, everyone will think the snow _will_ reach their eyeballs."

Sherlock rolls his eyeballs and reaches out a long arm, beckoning John to return to bed. "Eyeball high snow is a good reason to come back and snuggle with your husband-to-be and daughter, don't you think?"

John doesn't think twice after seeing the smirk on those Cupid's bow lips and the mischievous sparkle in those ocean colored eyes. He gets back in bed and Sherlock possessively wraps that arm around him. John moves in close, sighing happily and putting his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Rosie, still laying on top of Sherlock, also reaches out with her arm and places it on her daddy's chest. John copies Sherlock's gesture of taking her hand and kissing the top of it. Rosie giggles sweetly.

John's phone is now playing White Christmas. He lifts his head towards the music. "Well, they're right about that. A wonderful white Christmas, snowed in here at 221 B with the two people I love most in this world. I can't think of a better way to spend the holiday."

"I agree John, it's going to be wonderful," Sherlock said. 

"We still goin to Nana Hudson's 'night ?" Rosie wondered, blue eyes full of hope.

John chuckled. "Of course love. We wouldn't miss Mrs. Hudson's mince pies and plum pudding for the world."

"But for now Bee, the three of us are going to stay in bed and snuggle to our hearts' content," Sherlock added.

Rosie giggled. "Okay. I like snugglin' with Daddy and Papa."

"I like snuggling with you and Daddy too Bee," Sherlock replied.

John leaned in and softly kissed Sherlock on the lips, then pecked Rosie on the cheek. "Me three. I love you Sherlock."

Sherlock beamed. "I love you too John." He returned the kiss, warmth filling his body like a comforting cup of hot chocolate.

It wasn't long before the Holmes-Watson family were back to a peaceful slumber, now that they knew it was finally going to be a wonderful Christmas filled with love and laughter.

 

 

 


End file.
